Dark Souls: SI - OC - The Edge of Lordran
by DG2
Summary: A self insert finds himself in the Undead Asylum and a sinister mark on his chest. Already cursed from the get go, he'll try to find a way to halt its progression by exploring Lordran with the help of his in-game knowledge. However, it proves to be rather difficult for a multitude of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey everyone and welcome. I'll like to let everyone know that this won't be updated much until I get done with my classes. I have another fic I'm already working on and this one seems to be a brief break from that one. If you like this story don't forget to comment!**

**Word of warning, the story is going to be a bit darker compared to the other fics on this site. I would like to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. Also let me know some corrections and additions I should add. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-2/18/2020**

* * *

The Northern Undead Asylum is situated upon a mountain covered with fog as far as the eye can see. It was made to house the accursed beings who were twisted by the Dark Brand. In order to keep them prisoner till the end of time. Until they degrade into their feral forms before withering away into dust.

In the deepest reaches of the facility is a room buried beneath tons of solid stone. Where the only exit is a endless corridor where the light should've never reached. However, a crack started to form above this cell over time. Creating a fissure that allowed sunlight to pour in that fought away the darkness.

This light caused whimpers and cries to spread out. The few conscious undead clash against their cells. Desperate to get closer to the light that brought warmth, hoping it'll keep their minds intact.

Years go by and their cries muffled out. They lost their rationality and turned hollow one by one. Until the point where only groans escaped their lips. By the time the cages crumble into rust, the freedom they always wanted was replaced with their never ending hunger. They no longer had the desire for the light as they were only shallow shells with no mind. Already forgotten by history as the eons of time passed them by with no wardens keeping watch over them anymore.

Time continues to tick, the sun rises and sets, the undead aimlessly wander the halls and the deepest cell remains closed. Everything was how it should've been for all time, but then one day it abruptly ended. The unending cycle final broke.

Above the cells at the outskirts of the keep is a Knight of Astora. He has fought his way through the heart of Lordran in search of a cure. Ending up here above the crevice that brought the light down into the depths. A dozen paces away from the entrance of the asylum.

As he rests on a boulder he watches a Balder Knight charging towards him. And as the hollow lunges forward it falls into the darkness below. Unaware it fell into the hole between them. Tumbling through the crevice and into the oldest cell.

Oscar chuckles slightly at the sight. It has been a while since he could have a good laugh while catching a breather. The outskirts of this place is littered with endless undead. More than he ever thought to find outside of Lordan. Hopefully this place will give him a clue to cure his curse. As it is one of the oldest structures still standing since the Age of the Everlasting Dragons.

After a quick break he stands up. Peering over the ledge and thinking.

_There appears to be slabs of stone below. Should I go down or head to the front gates?_

Tossing a stone down he listens carefully. Hearing the echoes of the rock as it reaches the bottom.

_Too far. I don't think I'll survive if I make a mistake going down._

Oscar will have to try his luck elsewhere. Otherwise he'll have to do a frontal charge on the keep.

Glancing back towards the hole he gave out a shout. Interested to see if his voice would reach anyone down there. Seconds go by and nothing returned his call. He gave it a try not expecting anything at all. He had wasted enough time and he'd rather leave the open terrain he is in.

Dashing off towards the ruined keep Oscar hid out of sight of the passing hollows. However, he failed to notice the shadow trailing him from up above. Watching every single movement he did as this was its job. To make sure no one would disturb the Undead Asylum.

* * *

Dust is thrown into the air. The Balder Knight lays on the ground as it is crushed by stones falling on top of it. It soon breathed its last as a quick death welcomed it. Once it eyes glazed over, white light flickered out of its body. Traveling through the stone walls and out into the distance.

Eventually the dust settles inside the cell. Covering the rubble and the corpse inside. Strangely there was no one locked up inside with no traces of a hollow or undead ever being here. Only outside the room could one see a few hollows waking up from their long slumber. Where they started to gather in front of the old cell filled with light. In hopes of something to sate their hunger that throbbed inside their worn souls.

Day turned to night and before long a week has passed. The hollows have long departed already and rain began to fall outside. It soaked through the ground covering the walls before pooling onto the stone floor. Turning the dust into mud as the wind started to pick up. Then out of nowhere a low rumble began to shake the ground.

All across the prison are feral hollows standing eerily still. They sniffed the air and opened their ears but, as quickly as the turmoil began it dissipated. Soon they began to mindlessly explore the ancient asylum in search of the source of the disturbance.

A lone hollow stumbled his way back towards the empty cell it visited days ago. Peering thoughtlessly into the room.

Its red skin could be seen as it hung tightly to its shriveled frame. It tried to open the cell with its broken sword. Banging against it repeatedly. Instinctively knowing that something big was about to happen. Something that could potentially ease the pain it felt from its hunger.

Every hit echoed down the dark corridor. The clash of metal continued for hours until a loud shatter interrupted it. Inside of the room is a black line appearing in the air. It grew larger until fracturing like broken glass. Releasing spatial ruptures that sliced through solid granite like hot butter. Destroying the impervious iron door into pieces and bisecting the mindless hollow in two.

As it collapsed to the floor it stared up wordlessly into the void. Its body soon lost the ability to move and white light seeped out of it and into the abyss. Feeding the spatial crack enough to widen it for a person to fall through.

A male tumbled out of the air. Landing face first into the petrified straw bed. His body is naked, standing at six foot with brown messy hair that laid tangled across his shoulders. Following his appearance is a flame so foul and black that it decayed the very ground it seeped out of. Drilling into the mans chest and charring his skin, until his flesh started to melt into a dark eclipse where his heart should've been.

"AHHH!" He flailed, cried and screamed.

The scent of burnt skin and lingering fumes of the curse choked him. His body was already transforming into a twisted dark being. Same as those that were wandering the ancient halls of the asylum.

His arms could no longer support him. He collapsed into the straw bedding as darkness came forth. Blocking out the warmth of the sunlight for a second before disappearing completely inside of John.

* * *

The world blurred together as his eyes fluttered open to adjusted. Sharp needles stabbed him on his sides as he pulled himself up. Gently he removed the pins and winced as red blood dripped down his abdomen. Holding his gut he took a look at his surroundings.

He is inside of a stone room, the walls are covered in green moss, broken pieces of iron laid scattered at the entrance and a vague lump could be seen underneath the rubble.

"Ugh... where the hell am I?" He clutched his head. "Why... am I naked?"

Pants would be good right now. He didn't want to know if he awaken inside of a normal dungeon or not. Either way he'll be better off with pants than in his birthday suit.

Unwrapping himself John crouched down. Searching the room again until settling his eyes onto the rubble. Distracting himself from the cold he hurriedly removed the stones covering the lump.

_I was home alone relaxing. Then I fell? And ended up he-_

"What the fuck!" He jumped backwards. "T-that's a body!"

The faint light revealed the mangled appearance of the hollow. Its skin is pale grey with visible bones poking through to the surface. The whole figure is covered head to toe in damaged plate mail and the eyes were sunken in, hidden underneath its face mask.

"No..." Pacing back and forth. "This, this isn't something I can deal with. I-I'll need to leave a-and make it out of here."

Nudity was the last thought on his mind. There is a dead body and he could easily be the next victim. Escaping his cell he briskly strode through the corridor. Noticing torches that flickered all the way down the hall. Creating shadows that danced alongside the walls.

Enough time has passed that he managed to calm down. He notice his chest felt raw as he traced his fingers over it. Feeling a circular depression in his skin that cut deep enough that he had gorges in his sternum.

Breathing quickly he turned towards a puddle on the floor. Finally being able to see what he just touched.

"Black..."

A perfect black circle is imprinted into his chest. It devoured the light coming off the torches as if it was the abyss itself. John had to peel his eyes away or he would've been lost in a trance forever. And as he looked towards his surroundings again he noticed a faint comfort coming over him. As if the darkness itself seemed to be welcoming him.

The lingering image of the eclipse was shoved out of his mind. He began to walk further down the hall trying to push away his discomfort. Passing numerous lit areas and places surrounded by the soothing shadows.

He knew that he was under ground. Inside of some sort of prison judging by all the cells scattered around. And then there was that shuffling noise he's been picking up for a while now.

_Wait... Noise?_

It's been ten minutes of hearing it and John knew he wasn't hallucinating either. A soft scratching noise was coming from the right, inside of shadows that separated the torches from one another.

It was already too much to ask him to rush forward and ask for help. He didn't know who they were and whether they'll might try to capture him or not. However, there was only one direction to leave this place and John didn't want to turn around to where he left the corpse at.

Calming his nerves he watched the outline faintly moving towards him. It appeared to be 'human' at the very least and was built smaller than him.

"Hello?" Covering his junk and giving a macho wave. "D-do you know where we are?"

His voice echoed more than he wanted. The figure stumbled from his call and stopped to gaze at him. Two lifeless white eyes met his and a slight groan escape its lips. Followed by hurried steps as the silhouette drew closer.

Unconsciously his foot step backwards. John was about to dash away, but waited to see what this thing wanted.

A hand shot out into the light. Covered in red mummified skin until another appeared carrying a broken sword. The sunken face of this creature cause him to gulp loudly as its lipless mouth showed a set of yellow jagged teeth causing him to shiver.

"Nope I'm out." Walking backwards. "There is no way I am going to let myself get eaten by a zombie even if I'm dreaming."

Silent groans reached his ears and made the encounter worse. The hollow seemed to be getting excited at the sight of his smooth healthy skin and instinctual knew he would be a good meal. Making it give off louder grunts towards him.

Taking another look John definitely confirmed his decision to get the hell out of there. There is no way in hell he'll let that thing touch him. Turning around he ran. Passing torches as they flashed by and over murky puddles which covered his legs in a layer of mud.

If he recalls correctly then there should've been a weapon next to the corpse he found. A perfect deterrent from being mauled to death in the new reality he seemed to find himself in.

Brushing his hand across the rubble, John wedged the Balder Side Sword free. Its shorter than an estoc having a fatter blade and a handle to fit both hands. The weapon felt lighter than he thought and he could easily give it a swing. But before he could test it out he felt cold sweat dripping down his back.

Waddling into view is the red skinned zombie. It appeared from the darkness while scraping its broken sword along the wall to steady itself as it walked over the sharp iron shards. Not even flinching as its feet tore open and bled black blood across the stone floor. Instead the hollow picked up its pace once it saw John in the sunlight.

It couldn't control itself any longer. The hollow charged forward determined to not let him escape.

John fumbled his sword and managed to point it in the right direction. He didn't think about swinging or trying to dodge the lunge coming towards him.

A light thumb impacted his sword. Less than he expected, but it managed to lift his spirits up. On the other end is the hollow thrashing on the tip. Having its heart pierced by the blade until it puncture through and out of its back.

It didn't give up and never registered the pain. The hollow continued to swing its arms towards him, pulling itself along the swords length. So close that it could taste John on its shriveled tongue.

John felt disgusted by this thing. It was salivating all over itself and splattered some on his face. It even dripped into his mouth when he tried breathing. This anger knocked him out of his stupor and placing both hands on his sword he tugged with all his might, ripping the sword diagonally up and out of its shoulder with a twist.

The feral hollow looked at him before buckling to the floor. Black blood poured out and evaporated quickly. Then a white light escaped its body and flew towards John. Getting absorbed by the Dark Brand as a new sensation started to overwhelm him.

For a brief second he felt a unbearable thirst followed by ecstasy that muddled his mind. However, as soon as it came it dissipated. Allowing him to get off his high and put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

"You got to be f***ing kidding me. I just had to wake up in Dark Souls!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

**Hey its me again. Spring Break is finally here for me. So anyway I thought I should give this fiction another chapter before I worked on my Pokemon one.**

**This chapter took me a while to write. Had to edit this a few times and make the sentences flow into each other. I believe I managed to continue the 'atmosphere' I created since the first chapter. I'll continue with the dread building for the MC up until he leaves the asylum. From there I'll abuse the MC's knowledge of the games to make his journey easier.**

**I added a Post Author Notes for you to answer. Don't skip a head lol.**

**Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. I do hope you enjoy this and tell me any corrections/mistakes I should add.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-3/15/2020**

**Radio Free Death's Review: [READ THIS FOR LORE EXPANSION]**

**Housing the chosen undead in the asylum is not the asylums function. There is only a urban legend that it'll be were the chosen undead will appear. The real purpose is to remove the undead from Lordran and relocate them there.**

**Now the hollowing bit has never been explained. It has been hinted to in Dark Souls 1 to be the lack of ambition that will finally make someone become a hollow. In dark souls 3 and 2 you have a hollowing meter for your character but they still retained there sanity.**

**I hope this helps others.**

**3/16/2020**

* * *

A deep calm took over pushing away his anxiety. His first kill felt easy. It didn't faze him as he took deep breaths as his sword drop to the floor.

Moving his eyes off the body he checked himself. Noticing mud mixed with rust layered his legs with a few splotches covering his stomach. An itch was building and he automatically moved his hand to his chest and turned his gaze across the room.

_Where is a good pair of clothes at?__ Nothing but stone and metal..._

His attention focused on a piece of clothing sticking out of the rubble. A sudden thought halted his hand.

If he could stomach it he could get a pair of pants. It is already worn and covered in filth.

_However can I actually do it?_

The answer naturally came and there wasn't a need to think more on it. The chill is bothering him and some modesty would go a long way to ease his shaken mind.

Kneeling down next to the Balder Knight he started to uncover the body. The armor is filled with holes punctured from its long fall down and not from some murderous kidnapper he has imagined.

_As if a hollow could've taken it down. _John joked to himself.

He ripped off the gauntlets and chest piece. Fractures spread rapidly through the metal and broke off into chucks from a simple squeeze. The pants on the other hand is the standard Hollow Waist Cloth. Coming with a set of flimsy boots as a welcomed surprise.

With his loot secured and the knight laying bare on the ground made John feel slightly disturbed of what he has done. However, there was still a 'new' pair of pants to try on before questioning his conflicting morals.

Wiping off the layers of mud on him he managed to fit into his pants. It fit snugly over his pale legs. Just by being properly dressed made the corridor appear less frightening

_No average Joe is going to take a bite out of me any time soon._

Grinning at his joke he still had a enclosed helmet to try on.

It is rusted over and the visor was getting in his way. Removing the helmet he pried off the visor before trying it on again. His sight was no longer going to be impeded or an issue in the dark.

Grabbing his sword again he wanted to check himself. To admire his new look.

_Ah I'm but a humble knight.__ If only tis lady would ignore my outfit I would be rather dashing. But at last this isn't going to help me in here._

Dropping his sword he released a sigh as he realized no amount of jokes is going to help him out. There is still a long hallway to transverse, and he'll need to keep a focused mind when going forward.

After that he'll find the ladder which leads to the courtyard and to the first bonfire. However, there is no telling how much this place differs from the game and the amount of time it'll take to get out.

Dreading the start of his journey he made sure to secure his belongings and double check himself. Fastening his helmet tightly before practicing with his sword.

From what he recalls, a proper swing should be with a straight arm and a twist of the waist. One must avoid the toes unless they want to cut them off. By doing this anyone could become a half decent swordsman.

As he practiced he built up a sweat. Making sure to not tire himself out he continued for a few minutes. Stopping shortly afterwards as he kept his sword drawn for his journey a head.

Getting ready to leave the room a piece of fabric caught his eye. It is hidden underneath the bed of petrified hay. Only visible now that he was by the doorway.

Unconsciously he bent down and reached. Attempting to tug it free.

"Ouch."

Blood fell from his finger and dripped. In his hand is a doll, depicting a figure of a blonde man with blue sapphire eyes staring back at him.

_Creepy, but isn't this the Peculiar Doll? Why is it here already? _Sucking on his finger. _Another difference to make note of in this world?_

Lacking any pockets John had to tear off a string from his rags. Securing the doll to his waist. In hopes he'll be able to bring it out of this place. And perhaps in the future he'll be able to visit the painted world. However, that shall be after he gotten himself a fresh pair of clothes.

_It would be a good idea to avoid a bad first impression with anyone. __Like Patches, that mother f***er._

The flash of anger seemed to had helped his anxiety to calm down. Just thinking of what he'll do to Patches made the dark hall seem a bit easier to traverse. Making it the perfect opportunity for him to leave his cell.

* * *

The stone hall seemed endless. Cells laid collapsed with a few submerged in water. Dried out bodies are scattered against the walls where the Dark Brand had destroyed everything they ever had and left them as lifeless husks.

Further on is a hollow lingering around with a torch in hand. The light flickered off its red skin as it grasped its face with both hands. Unaware that John stealthily closed in.

Not wanting the hollow to react once it discovered him, he raised his sword. Striking fast as it cut clean through its neck and tugged a bit on the spine.

The hollow dropped with a thud. Never knowing how it died that day. Staring up with its lifeless eyes before its souls flicker out of it and into John.

"Mmh... a little disappointing." Rolling his shoulder. "Thought you would've needed at least a second blow."

Stepping over the corpse John ignored the slight throbbing coming from the brand. He continued fighting the enemies appearing in his way as he strolled through the hall. Dispatching the hollows who stumbled out of the darkness like his first fight. Using a quick slash to their neck and watching them fall like a sack of potatoes. Before bracing himself for the influx of souls given to him on a silver platter. Feeling the 'high' his Dark Sign gave off.

Smacking his lips. "Dam this is addicting."

Dopamine continued to flood his system. Giving him a quick high until the very last soul got sucked into himself. By the time he started to feel normal he felt emptiness building up inside him. Making him crave for more souls, nudging him to reap more hollows for the 'high' he enjoyed.

"No stop..." Shaking his head. "Its all in my head."

_I've had a shit day already and don't need the curse making it worse._

Clamping down on his frustration he started to feel normal. The hunger he felt was fought back and out of his mind. Receding into the Dark Brand on his chest as it waited until he let his guard down again.

Once he escapes this place he'll have to visit the Duke's Archives and see how to mend this. If he could not lift his curse then at the very least he'll remove the debuffs that were affecting him.

Ignoring his headache he swung his sword and watch the blood splattered off and onto the ground. And as he stood still he managed to hear a faint noise echoing. Almost like a person was stomping.

Checking to see if there was any white eyes peering at him from the darkness, John decided to head towards the origin of the noise. Knowing fully well that he couldn't avoid the place up a head if he wanted to continue.

_What ever this thing is, has to be huge. Large enough for me to hear it from all the way down here._

The further he went the louder the noise grew. Eventually a faint green light filter into the hallway from a window. Slowing his steps, John looked through the bars on the wall. Getting up on the tips of his toes to catch a glimpse out of the barred window.

_A demon._

It lingered on the other side of the thin wall. Inside of a pit filled with bones of the dead shaped into a nest like that of a bird. And the beast that roosted here is walking around the room. Patrolling its territory without breaking its pace with a great hammer leaning against its shoulder.

The demon has green leathery skin with petite wings on its back. It stood at 15ft tall, with a stomach bulging out and a deformed face with horns.

John didn't know when he forgot to breath. His whole body shook a little. He forgot the Stray Demon is here. It is larger than he ever thought it would be in real life.

A whistle brought him back to reality. Warmth spread out from his back as a sword sliced through him.

"AUGH!"

He twisted his body and saw a hollow. It snuck up on him before cutting a shallow grove across his back. His blood was still dripping from the broken sword as it went in for another swing.

Dodging the attack, John slammed his sword into the hollow. Running it through as he pushed his enemy against the wall. Pulling back his fist to punch the hollows face in until it stopped moving.

"Fuck! It hurts!" Fighting and tensing his body. "Who the hell told me its like a god damn paper cut!?"

To say the truth, the cut burned more than anything else. The shock prevented him from feeling the pain from registering, but the blood running down his arm wasn't a good sign.

"Okay okay. I just need to find a bonfire." Keeping his thoughts away from the pain. "T-that should help and fix me... I-I hope."

All the noise he made managed to catch the Stray Demon's attention. And it didn't like John being here one bit.

Right as John managed to calm down a second whistle exploded in the air from behind. Almost catching him off guard.

Forcing his body to move he sprinted. Away from the cracks appearing behind him as a great hammer took his previous place. Blocking off any chance of going back before it swept across the ground towards him.

_MOVE! _He shouted to himself.

The hairs on his neck stood up and the coldness of the iron chilled his back. However, before the dread could set in black smoke burned out of him. Coming out of his brand and giving him the extra push he needed to escape.

His footsteps got further away. The demon howled in fury as its rage increased. Thrusting its fist forward into the wall, barely missing John by a mere inch as he tumbled over the hand and out of harms way.

The Demon grunted in displeasure. It wanted to strangle the little rat scurrying away. However it was too large to fit into the tinny tunnel its prey ran into. If only its large muscles didn't impede it...

Leaving behind the wreckage it has caused, the demon sat down. Opening up the jars in the corner of the room. Devouring the hollows found with in. Bringing its mood back to normal as it thought of its younger brother and how it'll take care of the rat that got away. Making it grin as it imagined its brother showing off its kill to it.

Unaware of the demon's thoughts, John was already dodging his way past the hollows coming towards him. Weaving around a corner he manage to finally catch a break. Sucking in fresh oxygen as he checked behind him. Glad to see no giant hammer coming down upon him.

"That was a bit close." He said as he started to relax.

_If only I've found Oscar already. This would've been so much easier._

He'll convince the knight to drink an estus when they meet. Keeping Oscar alive long enough to fight the tutorial boss together. Preventing his death like in the games.

As he played with the idea of having a comrade, John gradually noticed a ladder inside of a opposing room. It slowly became visible the longer he stared at it. Almost like a sign that things were about to go his way.

Backing away from the wall he entered the submerged room. Making his way towards the rusted steps as he pulled himself out of the thick sludge he traversed. Having the ladder creaking under his weight. Until he managed to peak his head up to the next floor.

"It was too good to be true." He sighed.

Another floor laid out before him. Another dark hallway to move through filled with hollows hidden in the darkness. With no sign of a courtyard in sight along with its bonfire.

"Lets just get this over with" John groaned.

He forced himself through the place. Fighting multiple battle while keeping himself agile enough to prevent the patrolling demon from below from pinning down his position.

As he filled the hall with corpses, his encounters became more frequent with groups of two hollows coming at him at a time now.

With these duos he wasn't able to aim properly without the other swinging towards him. It made his fights take longer and by the time he reached the end of the hall he felt his body straining to keep up.

This time a set of stairs greeted him. Leading towards a faint light that filtered down towards him.

"Finally."

Keeping his pace steady he stepped off of the slick stairs. Entering the outside world that is blanketed in a grey sky. Completely devoid of any color as mist fell from the clouds. Dampening the courtyard covered in over grown grass and trees which tangled over the rubble giving off an ancient vibe. As if this place hasn't been touched in eons.

There is no sight of hollows here. In the center of the courtyard he saw a small burnt circle. Having charred grass and ash piled up around a familiar sight. Which gave off a warm glow as it awakened a hidden belonging/acceptance he never knew he could feel.

The bonfire beckons the undead. A place where they could sit and allow their fatigue body and soul to rest.

_I just need to sit down._ Approaching the fire. _To let my wound heal._

The closer he came the more at ease he felt. Allowing the coldness he retained from the depths to be replaced with warmth. Making his brand throbbed silently with comfort.

The cut on his back healed at a visible pace until his fatigue came in waves. Battering his tired mind until it began to shut down. Forcing him to lay down as he felt safe with in the confines of the bonfire.

Tossing his helmet off he closed his eyes. Barely noticing the fire connecting to his soul as he fell asleep in front of the doors leading to the Asylum Demon.

**[Authors Post Notes]**

**So should I add levels and stuff? Or should he just become stronger every time he rests with souls inside of him? Let me know your thoughts.**

And from with in his subconscious he saw something that he never thought possible.

* * *

Name: John Smith

...

Level 0?

Souls 1503

ReqSouls 639

...

Vitality 14

Attunement 9

Endurance 15

Strength 18

Dexterity 12

Resistance 8

Intelligence 18

Faith 6

...

Humanity 0

* * *

**Note: The average stats for a level 4 is around a 86 stat points. The MC has 100 total at level 0. Guess he's OP now.**


End file.
